movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 3
Disney In The House 3 is an American 2027 film produced by Disney and Owen Laramore Studios. The sequel to Disney In The House 2 and the third installment in the Disney In The House film series, it stars the voices of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Jim Hanks, Alison Pill, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Gary Owen, Jessica DiCicco, Jason Bateman, Bill Camp, Joaquin Pheonix, Michael J. Fox and Frank Welker, with Silverman, Jillian Bell, Gina Rodriguez, Owen Laramore, and Dakota Fanning in live action roles. Released theatrically on September 21, 2027, the film was a massive box office success, grossing $300 million against a 40 million dollar budget. Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff were back for their directing duties. The film received positive reviews from critics, who praised the acting, particularly the performances of both Silverman and Goodwin. With the retirements of both Allers and Minkoff on October 8, 2027, it marks the final film directed by them. The sequel, Disney In The House 4, was released on April 24, 2030. More sequels, Disney In The House 5, and Disney In The House 6 were released on June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Plot Once again, Vanellope and Judy are in the same theater room they were in during the first two films, watching another adventure. In the movie, set in September 1, 2020, Vanellope has a nightmare in which hundreds of babies attacked the Disney house and Judy was gone, which Lotso plans. Suddenly, General Red appears in the neighborhood. After a small fight over who the leader is, she grabs Judy, Hank, Woody, Anna, Elsa, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Ralph, Nick, and Olaf. Knowing Queen Cyrus's marriage with Hank could bring the Baby Nightmare, Vanellope grabs a helicopter and flies off in pursuit. In an asteroid field, Vanellope is saved from collision by Leslie Darkmatter. Once in the Solar Kingdom, Queen Cyrus takes Hank, who agrees to marry her, while the others are possessed by the music, which only Judy resists. Vanellope begins to mimic some of Leslie's mannerisms and hopes to impress Judy with her tough attitude. The two evade capture by Cyrus's forces and find Judy. Vanellope devises a plan to rescue her friends: Judy will switch off the pop music supposedly brainwashing the others, while Vanellope will destroy the cake, stop the wedding, and save the world. Meanwhile, Lotso explains to General Red that he is why Judy hates them for being so evil, so she flies to the plugging to stop her by explaining that the Solar Kingdom never meant to put the Disney neighborhood in jeopardy, but she came to try and make peace, but failed to communicate. Realizing Leslie and Lotso are the bad guys, Judy tries to stop her. Manipulated by Leslie, Vanellope stubbornly ignores her, throws away the scarf she gave her in the first movie, and destroys the cake, resulting in the Baby Nightmare's attack on the Disney neighborhood. Vanellope realizes her mistake, but is grabbed by Leslie who turns against her, revealing that she is Vanellope from the future. After years of being neglected on the rock in the lake, she turned herself into a live-action version of herself and wore armor, and became Leslie. She throws Vanellope onto the same rock to ensure her existence, but Vanellope, determined not to become Leslie, jumps in the lake and breaks Judy's perilous trap, setting her free. Once free, Judy rallies everyone into trapping the babies. The babies form a giant named Babyzilla which tries squishing Vanellope, but Judy causes the babies to fade. They send Lotso to back to jail, overpower Leslie, and destroy her time machine. Leslie redeems herself and declares "no regrets" as she and her timeline are erased from existence. Hank and Cyrus finally wed, and the Solar Kingdom and the Disney neighborhood are combined into the peaceful "Solar-hood". The film ends with Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, the "Disney In The House" members and the citizens of the Solar Kingdom re-watching the film. In a post-credits scene, Iggy has collected enough oranges to last him the whole year in Solar-hood. Cast Sarah Silverman as Leslie Darkmatter, who is later revealed to be Vanellope from the future and also works for Lotso to make Vanellope become her. Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus, a queen of the Solar Kingdom who wants to marry Hank. Gina Rodriguez as General Red, a general who works under the orders of Queen Cyrus. Owen Laramore as Mayor Lawrence Broderick Genevieve O'Reilly as a wedding guardian woman. Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Frank Welker as Iggy * Welker also portrays Idris, Queen Cyrus's pet buffalo, * Welker also portrays Leslie's Velociraptors. Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Jim Hanks as Woody Gary Owen as Buzz Lightyear Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Bill Camp as Ralph Jason Bateman as Nick Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry, a talking strawberry who is a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer, a talking rose who is a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Daniel Radcliffe as Mason, a vampire who is the spa-expert/DJ of the Solar Kingdom. K'Sun Ray as Music Box, the bus driver of the Solar Kingdom. Eva Green as Cupcake, a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Billy Magnussen as Corn, a citizen of the Solar Kingdom. Additionally, non-speaking appearances include Water Bottle, C-3PO, R2-D2, and other wedding guardian women. The voice of Babyzilla was provided by Dan Castellaneta who was not credited in the film. Category:2027 films Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films